


Soar

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Jak/Reader if you want I guess, friendship!, warning: swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: A missions goes horribly wrong but ends with an uplifting revelation.





	Soar

Daxter warned you about this. It was more heartbreaking to see it in person.

When Jak channeled dark eco, his emotions would run wild. He would lash out with little reason and tear apart anything put in his way.

The light eco helped him. A lot. He had more control, could temper out the mood swings. But, as with anything, too much light eco had set backs. Yes, it reigned in Jak’s emotions. But sometimes it did its job a little too well.

For instance, he could have absolutely no reaction to you, him, and Daxter being in a rather life-threatening situation.

“JA-AK!” Daxter screeched, clinging onto his best friend’s face “We’re gonna DIE!”

“Jak?”’ You said, a frown finding its way onto your face. Jak’s expression didn’t change at all. The building shook around you, sirens blaring and red lights flashing. It was all background noise to you. Your attention was fixed on his cold features. His eyes stared blankly, not registering you at all.

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

Then an ottsel jumped onto your face.

“Stop with the waterworks, we’re gonna die!” Daxter hollered, scrambling to set himself on your shoulder.

“Isn’t that a good time to cry?” You quipped back instantly.

“HA.” Daxter spat at you “Listen, he’ll be fine. He’s got a friggin’ million powers. WE need to go!”

“What!?” You shouted over the sirens “I can’t just leave him here!”

“Last time he got like this, he only acted to save his sorry ass. He’ll be fine.” Daxter explained quickly. He gave your ear a harsh tug “Now let’s go!”

You winced and smacked Daxter’s hand away from your ear. Then, slowly, you took a few steps away. You trusted Daxter enough to believe him here, but it just…didn’t sit right. Another step, and you looked over your shoulder. Another, then you turned around.

“Go without me.” You said, pushing Daxter of your shoulder. He landed flat (literally) on the concrete.

“WHAT!? Were you even listening!?” Daxter snapped, removing himself from being an ottsel-pancake.

“Yes!” You yelled at him, running back to Jak. You grabbed his wrist, dragging him along behind you. He followed like a limp balloon.

“You- He- UGH!” Daxter threw his arms up in the air, watching you rung past with Jak in tow. Muttering some swear words, he sprinted to catch up and quickly scurried up to your shoulder. He gave your ear another harsh tug. “To the right! There’s a laundry duct that probably goes to the basement! Hurry it up!”

You gave Daxter a wry smile, to which he promptly flipped you off. Dodging debris, you maneuvered your little group to the duct. And, like the good friend you were, you pushed Jak down. You and Daxter followed suit and your hell of a cannonball began.

It was a torrent of noise. Sirens, explosions, the sound of crumbling building, Daxter screaming and cursing you in the same breath. Your stomach felt as if it flew into your chest and your ears popped and rang as you rapidly dropped altitude. You kept your mouth shut and your eyes trained on Jak, ready to spring to action should he need your help.

Then, everything went in slow motion.

Flames ripped through the duct.

A blast of heat scorched your skin.

A deafening explosion struck your senses like a bomb.

And you couldn’t see Jak anymore.

Instead, you were thrown from the fortress, Daxter still clinging to your shoulder and the two of you spun and tumbled through the air. You started screaming, understandably.

And you were falling.

Falling

Falling

The ground was racing up to you, yet slinking ever so slowly. Tears ran from your eyes, catching the wind and soaring away. Daxter was swearing. Your screams turned into sobs as you realized what was going to happen.

You were going to die.

Then.

A flash of light shot up. The feeling of your stomach flying resided. You felt someone take your hand. The clouds that were just a blur of white started to settle into puffy white clumps of dandelions fluff. Shining feathers blew around you before fluttering in the sky.

“What the fuck.” Daxter’s voice sounded like a gasp. He was flapping upwards as your descent slowed, so you grabbed his hand with your free one to keep him from flying away.

Jak grabbed his other hand.

“Jak!” You cried, a big smile on your face.

Jak grinned back at you, then shot a grin towards a baffled Daxter. He laughed, the sound being perhaps the most beautiful one you’ve heard in your life. He gave Daxter a wink.

“Surprised?”

“Oh, FUCK YOU!” Daxter snapped. Jak rose an eyebrow, still grinning.

“Should I let you go then?” he chuckled.

“Even if you did, my good ol’ buddy here wouldn’t!” Daxter said. When you didn’t respond right away, his ears and expression dropped. “Right?”

You ‘hmmd’ a moment.

“RIGHT!?” Daxter whined, kicking his back legs.

You laughed through your tears “Of course not.”

Jak’s grin softened into a smile. His grip on your and Daxter’s hand tightened a little bit. The three of you were a hoop, slowly drifting down to the earth. A large flying fortress still crumbled not too far away.

Several minutes passed, with the three of you simply basking in relief.

“So, Jak.” Daxter said “What snapped you out of it?”

Jak’s expression shifted and he looked away. “None of your business.” He muttered.

“Aaaawwww, are you embarrassed?” Daxter said with a grin. You shook your head fondly at their antics and gave Jak’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Jak sighed. He turned to you and Daxter int urn, meeting your eyes and letting them linger a second. His smile came back.

“I couldn’t just watch you die. You two… you two are the most important people in the world to me.”

Your smile grew bigger. Daxter was at a lost for word for a moment.

Unfortunately, only a  moment.

He batted his eyelashes at Jak, cooing out a “Aaaaawww you WUV me!”

Jak let go of Daxter’s hand with a rather annoyed expression. Daxter flapped about like a flag, screaming all the while. You laughed, but wrapped your fingers tighter around both their hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really happy after writing this, so I thought maybe some people would feel happy after reading it.


End file.
